


magic

by saiditallbefore



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Available, references to canon amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Some part of Carol wonders if this should be familiar, if they’ve done this before.  If they have, the memory is gone, with all the others the Kree took.





	magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).

Maria presses Carol up against the door, lips on Carol’s collarbone, and Carol throws her head back, stifling a moan. 

“Inside,” Carol says. She meant for it to be a suggestion, but it comes out as a command.

Maria half-laughs. “C’mon.” 

As she follows Maria upstairs, some part of Carol wonders if this should be familiar, if they’ve done this before. If they have, the memory is gone, with all the others the Kree took.

She pushes the thought away. Tomorrow, she’ll deal with the Kree, and with the rest of the galaxy. But here and now, she’s with Maria, and that’s where she devotes the full force of her attention. 

They’re distracted, but they pull most of each other’s clothes off. Carol pushes Maria backwards onto the bed and climbs up, straddling her. She runs her hands along Maria’s body, grinding their hips together. Below her, Maria is coming apart— something Carol loves watching.

“Come _on_,” Maria groans, and Carol laughs.

She changes positions, pressing her fingers into Maria’s cunt, curling them until she hits the right spot.

Finally, Maria comes. Carol climbs forward in the bed, collapsing next to her.

“Told you,” she says. “Magic hands.”

Maria laughs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386759) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)


End file.
